


heart full of love

by narcissacronin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, spoilers for s5!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: back at bright moon after the best friend squad road trip, adora and catra are finally able to rest.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	heart full of love

Catra rolled her eyes, a small laugh escaping her lips. She was unable to fight back a smile as she met Adora’s gaze. Adora grinned at her, eyes twinkling in the dim lights of the room.

They were sitting on Adora’s bed. Melog sat at the end of the bed, resting its head on its paws. Adora was laying on her back, head resting in Catra’s lap as she told an anecdote. Something about her seemed...relaxed almost, any sign of tenseness gone. Her hair was free of its usual elastic, blonde locks hanging just below her shoulders.

Adora continued on with her story, expression animated as she retold it. Catra listened closely to her words, absent-mindedly twisting a strand of Adora’s hair around her finger.

As the night wore on, Catra’s concerns slowly started to disappear, even if only for a moment. A feeling of contentment had settled over her, and her heart felt so full of love that she didn’t have any space left for worries. She felt safe and secure, and in that instant, she felt that all would be right so long as Adora was by her side.

When the Best Friend Squad first arrived at Bright Moon, Catra was unsure of where she was going to stay. So when Adora made an off-handed comment about Catra staying in her room, Catra had agreed without a moment’s hesitation. Just the thought of going back to sleeping alone sent a small shiver down her spine. Even after all these years, she still had nightmares and found sleeping in the same bed as Adora was the only thing that helped.

Still, a creeping sense of unease nagged at the back of Catra’s mind. Despite being welcomed into the palace with open arms, she still couldn’t help but feel a bit out of place there. It was a strange adjustment and she just hoped it wouldn’t take her too long to get used to.

It was late by the time Catra and Adora finally decided to retire for the night. Catra could barely keep her eyes open and Adora wasn’t faring any better. Once the light was out, they laid down on the cot.

“I love you,” Adora whispered, pressing her forehead to Catra’s.

“I love you, too,” Catra replied sleepily.

The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was the feeling of being wrapped in Adora’s arms.

* * *

Catra awoke sometime in the middle of the night to Adora thrashing beside her. It took her mind a second to register that Adora was sleep-fighting. Catra let out a small sigh and sat up, barely holding back a yawn.

“Adora,” she said, her voice just barely above a whisper. “ _Adora_ ,” she repeated, voice a bit louder this time. “Wake up, Adora. It’s just a dream.”

Adora slowly started to wake up, mumbling something incoherent. Catra offered her a gentle smile as Adora blinked up at her. 

“Was I sleep-fighting again?” Adora asked, a sleepy-edge to her voice. Catra nodded slowly. Adora sighed and sat up, moving to lean her head against Catra’s shoulder. Catra in turn wrapped an arm around Adora. “I’m sorry for waking you,” she said, her words punctuated by a yawn.

Catra shook her head. “Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.”

Instead of replying, Adora reached for Catra’s hand and laced their fingers together. Catra’s gaze fell to their hands, noting the way slivers of moonlight streaming in from the window cast small rays of light over them.

They stayed like that for a while, neither saying a word. Finally, Adora started to pull away, though she didn’t pull her hand away from Catra’s.

“I love you,” Catra said, lightly squeezing Adora’s hand.

Adora smiled softly. She leaned forward, hesitating a second before placing a gentle kiss to Catra’s lips.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
